familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rutherford County, Tennessee
Rutherford County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of the 2010 census, it is the state's fifth-largest county by population with 262,604 people, an increase of 44.3 percent over the 2000 population of 182,023.U.S. Census Bureau Delivers Tennessee's 2010 Census Population Totals, Including First Look at Race and Hispanic Origin Data for Legislative Redistricting, U.S. Census Bureau press release, March 16, 2011. Its county seat is Murfreesboro , which is also the geographic center of Tennessee, as well as the center of population of Tennessee.Population and Population Centers by State: 2000 from the U.S. Census website The county is included in the Nashville-Davidson–Murfreesboro–Franklin Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 624 square miles (1,616 km²), of which 619 square miles (1,603 km²) is land and 5 square miles (13 km²) (0.81%) is water. Cities and towns *Eagleville *La Vergne *Murfreesboro *Smyrna Unincorporated communities *Allisona (partial) *Blackman *Lascassas *Rockvale *Walterhill *Christiana National protected area * Stones River National Battlefield Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 182,023 people, 66,443 households, and 47,440 families residing in the county. The population density was 294 people per square mile (114/km²). There were 70,616 housing units at an average density of 114 per square mile (44/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 85.73% White, 9.51% Black or African American, 1.90% Asian, 0.29% Native American, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.32% from other races, and 1.20% from two or more races. 2.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. data]] In 2000 there were 66,443 households out of which 37.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.30% were married couples living together, 11.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 20.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.40% under the age of 18, 13.20% from 18 to 24, 33.50% from 25 to 44, 19.40% from 45 to 64, and 7.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 99.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $46,312, and the median income for a family was $53,553. Males had a median income of $36,788 versus $26,555 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,938. About 5.80% of families and 9.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.50% of those under age 18 and 9.40% of those age 65 or over. The 2010 census put the population of Rutherford County at 262,604. This represents a greater than 40% population growth since the 2000 U.S. Census. As of 2009, it was estimated that the minority fraction of the population had grown to almost 20% of the total, with Hispanic population at 5.58%, African American population at 12.09%, and Asian population at 2.66% of the total.Rutherford County Pop-Facts: Demographic Snapshot Report from the Rutherford Chamber of Commerce History Rutherford County was formed in 1803 from parts of Davidson, Williamson and Wilson counties, and named in honor of Griffith Rutherford (1721–1805). Rutherford was a North Carolina colonial legislator and a Revolutionary War general who settled in Middle Tennessee after the Revolution and served as President of the Council of the Territory of Tennessee before Tennessee attained statehood. Rutherford County is an outlying part of metropolitan Nashville. Since 1970 its population has been increasing rapidly as Nashville becomes a true metropolis. The rate of growth accelerated in the 1990s and continued at a brisk pace into the first decade of the 21st century. From 2005-2006 the county population grew by over 10,000 people. In 2007, SafeHarbor Holding LLC announced a proposal to build a biblically-themed park in the Blackman Community, with the proposed name "Bible Park USA".Bible Park U.S.A., By Lisa Marchesoni, The Murfreesboro Post, April 15, 2007 There has been significant resistance to such a development from the local residents.Reception for Bible Park in Bible Belt, by Theo Emery, The New York Times, June 10, 2007 In May 2008 the Rutherford County Board of Commissioners denied the request to rezone a tract for the bible park.Michelle Willard, Bible Park USA schedules Murfreesboro job fair in 2009, Murfreesboro Post, July 21, 2008 Adjacent counties *Wilson County (north) *Cannon County (east) *Coffee County (southeast) *Bedford County (south) *Marshall County (southwest) *Williamson County (west) *Davidson County (northwest) See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Rutherford County, Tennessee References External links *RutherfordCountyTN.gov *Rutherford County Chamber of Commerce * Category:Rutherford County, Tennessee Category:Established in 1803 Category:Nashville metropolitan area